Firsts
by ArianaKristine
Summary: Mid-quel to Control. Hard M. He cares.


**Title**: Firsts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.

**Rating**: Hard M, language and sex.

**Summary**: Mid-quel to Control. "Regina wasn't the most giving of lovers. As it turns out, Graham has been the giver during many oral sessions, but never the recipient. Emma is insanely turned on by the idea of being the first to suck his cock and enjoys every second giving him his first blow job."

**Note**: Filling another ouatkinkmeme prompt, so dirtier than, say, Past, Present, and Future or Shut Off. All the Catholic guilt. Barely any plot at all.

* * *

She stared at him thoughtfully when they returned to the office, her teeth worrying her lip as she considered his furrowed brow and strong hands sifting through the papers on his desk. She leaned against her own desk, not even pretending to go over the files that had accumulated there.

They had just left Henry, dropping him off a block away from Regina's after finding him deep into his research at the library. She couldn't get the way Graham and he had interacted out of her head. How attentive Graham had been, how eager Henry had both explained and listened. It dug something in her soul, a barrier she kept there pried open again, leaving her raw and frayed along the edges of bright emotion.

Carefully, she pushed off the desk, folding her arms in front of her until he paused, his eyes flicking up to meet hers briefly.

"What?" he asked, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

She sighed, turning to the door. "You really care about him, don't you?" she asked. She clicked the lock shut before turning, her eyes focused on the floor.

There was a short beat of silence before the shuffling of papers resumed. "I do. He's a good kid," he answered finally.

She scuffed her boot along the edge of the wall before she stepped to the windows. With a quick twist, the blinds closed. "And not just 'cause of me."

"What?"

Emma walked to the opposite side of the station, pulling the cord on the other set of blinds. "You don't just care because you're trying to … impress me, or something."

She looked up, catching his puzzled gaze. He shook his head. "No. I've … I know Henry. And I've always tried … he needed someone, before you came," he stumbled out.

"She probably didn't like that," she murmured, shuttering the last of the blinds. The room enveloped in darkness before he reached over to snap on the overhead lights.

"We worked around that," he replied with a shrug, even as confusion etched around his face.

She blew out a low breath and stepped into his office, closing the glass door behind them. She caught his eye again, meeting and holding his gaze. "I like that you care," she admitted in a whisper.

His eyes bore into hers, softening and penetrating all at once. "I—I don't just care about him," he countered almost shyly.

The night almost a week ago, the night she swore up and down would be the _only_ night (just like she swore the first kiss would be the _only_ kiss), was at the forefront of her mind as she lifted her hands to the top of her shirt. "I know," she replied, unbuttoning the length of the pale chiffon. She let the cloth flutter to the ground soundlessly, and watched his eyes darken in response.

"Not the last time, then?" he asked breathily, straightening his posture.

She let a smile grace her features before she popped the clasp on her jeans. "Maybe not," she agreed, shifting the last of the material down her legs.

"Highly inappropriate during work hours, Deputy," he mumbled as he sauntered forward, digging his fingers into her hips pleasingly. "What would the taxpayers say?"

She arched her back, pressing her breasts none-too-subtly into his chest. His index fingers dipped to hook onto the sides of her panties, rolling the cloth tighter against her core for a split moment. She bit down on her lip. "Just imagine if they find out it isn't the first time," she countered.

He grinned, his teeth scraping against her neck just enough to make her shiver. "There wasn't enough room to explore that time," he hissed out. Before she can even think, he kicked her feet apart, throwing her off-balance before he turned them both to stand in front of his desk. With a quick motion, he tossed the papers to the side. "I think the desk is a little better."

She swallowed, trembling in anticipation before he hauled her up and deposited her gently on the tabletop. "Definitely seeing a new side already," she breathed, trying not to let on how the display of strength pooled wetness between her legs. Casually, she leaned back on her elbows, shaking her hair out to dangle over the edge.

He smirked, leaning back to loosen his tie around his neck and shrug out of his vest. "Better light, too," he commented, staring down at her hungrily.

She took the two pieces of cloth in hand and used them to tug him down to her lips. Eagerly, he met her, fusing their lips together. She pulled apart the buttons on his shirt, grumbling as they didn't slip through as easily as she hoped. Then she scoffed as something scratched against her skin uncomfortably. "Stupid badge is digging into my hip," she complained against his lips, tearing the star from his belt to clatter to the floor.

"Such disrespect," he grunted playfully, ripping the strip of leather off himself as well. He took a second, his eyes flicking across her. "God, you're beautiful," he mumbled against her shoulder, sucking on the flesh there, marking her. He used his teeth to pull down the strap of her lace bra, snapping the clasp on the back without missing a beat as his tongue trailed down to her nipple.

She hissed as he laved the peak, palming her other breast with his opposite hand. She threaded her fingers into his curls, then brought her arms across his strong shoulders before gripping tight. "Likewise," she muttered out, gasping as he grazed his teeth over it. He smiled against her before repeating the motions, and she tilted her body to get closer.

He rolled the shirt off his body, then hooked his fingers into her panties again, this time sharply tugging them down her legs. "You smell good," he growled deeply, his intention clear as he kissed along the insides of her thighs.

A hard groan fell from her lips that turned high-pitched as he nipped against the sensitive skin. His hands pressed down on the tops of her thighs, spreading her legs more fully as he resumed his path toward her center. He glanced up, his pupils blown wide across his dark blue irises, and she twisted beneath his grip, trying to draw herself closer to his mouth. "Now," she commanded in a gruff tone, the anticipation killing her quite fantastically.

He blew a low, heavy breath over her core, sending shivers to tremor up her body. "Magic words, princess," he teased. He made circles in the skin of her hips, blanching the skin there before easing his grip again, but not enough to allow her more range of motion. It distracted her from the fact that he was using that moniker again, the one she _hated_.

Her head fell back with a hard slam against the desk. "Dammit, Graham. Please. Please touch me," she finally bit out.

"Never one to give in easily," he remarked. She couldn't find a response before his lips wrapped around her clit, tugging hard with his teeth.

"God!" she cried, yanking her hands back into his hair to make sure he wouldn't leave.

One of his hands left her hip, delving inside her shallowly with one lone finger. "You're so wet," he mused, almost in awe.

"Yes, please, please," she mumbled out, kicking out against nothing as his touch remained teasing.

Carefully, he entered her completely with his finger before curling it and drawing it out slowly. A high keening noise escaped her as he repeated the action, this time with two.

"More, please, more," she shuddered.

He grinned, attaching his lips to her clit once more before adding a third and speeding up his actions. "Like that?" he breathed hotly against the bundle of nerves.

She shuddered hard. "Yes, yes," she panted, digging her nails into his scalp as his tongue flattened against her.

His fingers twisted once more, hitting a spot that made her jump, arching into his touch. "I want to watch you come for me," he said darkly, his eyes glittering in the fluorescence of the office. His thumb moved to her clit, pressing in tight rolls as he continued to draw his fingers into her hard. "Tell me," he said, moving up the length of her body, yanking a nipple between his teeth before hovering above her lips. "Are you gonna come?"

She nodded breathlessly, feeling her muscles trembling on the edge. His accented voice was already doing a number to bring her there quickly, more so when he made that twisting motion again.

His eyes were set upon her, delving into her so exactly, watching and relishing in every moan and gasp her drew from her. She gripped his shoulder and forearm before finally feeling the tension snap, his name a hoarse garble in the wake.

She gasped down air, trying to catch her breath, only to find his efforts renewed after a moment of slowing. "What—?" She asked simply, snapping her head back again as he pressed hard against her.

"I need to see it again," he replied hotly, sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

"Jesus," she breathed, feeling herself rise again toward climax. She shuddered, eyeing the half-moons she had unwittingly made on his skin the last time, before she caught sight of him gripping his cock over his trousers. "Wait—wait, let me," she said, pushing back on his shoulders.

His eyes flashed with surprise as his fingers stilled. "No, it's okay." He leaned over her again, kissing her soundly. "By the time you come, I'll be ready," he whispered. The tone sent shivers through her again, but she shook her head.

"I want to," she said. She did; it would be a heady thing, having the kind of control he had over her a second ago, to have his hard length between her lips. It turned her on more than she'd care to admit, and she ghosted her fingers across his erection.

His eyes rolled into his head and his forehead pressed against hers. "God, Emma," he swore. "That sounds … but you don't have to. I've never had – I don't expect it."

Her brow creased. "You never had what?" she asked. He gave a half smile and understanding dawned on her features. "_Never_? Not with her, not with anyone?"

He chuckled shyly, ducking his head. "There were no others. And let's say it wasn't her priority."

A blush started on her chest, creeping upwards as heat flowed through her. _No one else_. Just her, now, if she took initiative. The _first_ to take him in her mouth, to swallow him, to watch him come apart by her attention.

She trailed her fingers down her body before gripping his wrist. Gingerly, she extracted him from her core before bringing his hand in front of her face. Keeping careful eye contact with him, she took the three fingers that had been inside of her and curled her tongue around them, sucking them into her mouth and licking them clean. A low growl escaped from the pit of his chest, his cock pressing hard against her leg. "I want to suck you," she said a little more demandingly.

"_Fuck_," he said thickly, and she delighted in the words she could tear from her honorable sheriff. "You sure?"

She smirked and hopped off the desk, ignoring the shake of her legs. With a flat hand, she pushed him down onto his chair."I don't do things I don't want to, Sheriff," she insisted. She tugged his bottom lip between her teeth and then popped the button on his fly. She watched him closely as she dropped to her knees and pulled the zipper down in the same motion. "And I want to feel you on the back of my throat."

His head fell back, watching her through half-lidded eyes as he lifted his hips to help her remove both his trousers and boxers.

Her eyes widened briefly once he was free. It had been one thing to see him in the dark, in the back of the cruiser, and to feel him deep inside her and stretching her wide. In the stark light of his office, she marveled at his full length.

Taking the second, she let her eyes linger across the whole of his body, from the chiseled muscles of his abdomen, the powerful cuts in his arms, the length of his strong hands, then back up to his face. His gaze was intense, highlighted by sharp cheekbones, and she could almost still feel the pleasing sting of the stubble across his strong jaw along her thighs and breasts and neck. Her eyes rocked downward, then up past hard muscled thighs and back to his thick erection, anticipation coiling low in her belly as she thought how best to worship him in this moment. A sharp pang of nervousness, of being the _first_, was brushed aside.

She had his trust, she had the _control_. She would use it well.

She rubbed her thighs together, trying to ease the ache he had built back up in her those few moments before she changed her mind about where they were going. Then, she leaned forward, keeping eye contact as she pressed her lips against the head of his member. His eyes closed, his chest heaving slightly before he opened them. His eyes were near black, imbuing pride into her before she wrapped her fingers along the base of him loosely.

But she didn't move.

"What do you want?" she called seductively, peeking through her lashes.

His mouth fell open, breaths short. "Touch me," he asked. His grip on the armrests increased, every muscle tensing in response, hard and _stunning_.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, smiling devilishly. "I'm already touching you. You'll have to be a little more specific," she teased, popping the last 'p' harder than needed, puffing her breath against the underside of his shaft. It twitched under her light touch and she fought herself from moving before his response.

His groaned deeply. "I want your mouth on me."

She grinned, loving having him at her mercy for once. She was eager to comply, but before she did, she raised a single brow. "Magic word, Sheriff," she taunted.

He chuckled, a strangled sound in his current state. "_Please_."

She leaned forward, slowly trailing her tongue from his base to tip, swirling over the head a quick moment before falling off again. "Like that?" she asked breathily. This was turning her on more than she expected, and she could practically feel herself dripping with wetness.

"_Yes_," he ground out, tilting his hips to be closer to her.

She lashed out with her tongue again, taking on it the drop that had accumulated at the top. The thumb that still rested on the base of him stroked upward firmly as she took him in her mouth, sucking shallowly. A sharp cry escaped him, so she did it again, going deeper this time, her tongue trilling as she came back up.

"Fuck, Emma, you're so fucking good," he cursed half-intelligible, his hand threading through her hair.

She smiled and took that as reason to take all that she could inside her, bobbing down as she hollowed her cheeks. She pouted as she came back up, not going as far as she'd have liked. She released him, using an open mouth to kiss all along his length, tonguing his base wetly before shifting back on her knees. Her nails dug into his thighs, marking him much the way he had marked her and he let out a low hiss of satisfaction. She ran her tongue back up again before she gripped him, jerking him off hard.

Another trail of curses left his chest, sending a wave of heat through her. His knuckles were white against the armrests, and she could feel him struggling not to thrust whenever her lips were wrapped around him. She was determined to break him on the habit. She bobbed down again, taking him deeper this time, smugness stirring in her as she did. She loved the way his eyes looked, all dark and wild and completely focused on her. Her whole core ached, and she rolled her hips eagerly as she took him in her mouth, teeth grazing carefully here and there as she did. She tightened the suction and began moving faster, and finally she felt his hips jerk upwards instinctively.

"Em-Emma, I'm gonna come," he stuttered hoarsely.

A wave of gratification hit her at the words, the fact that she had worked him to this point so _quickly_ when he had proved his stamina last week. She palmed his balls and tugged, rolling them in one hand. Determinedly she set about taking his whole length into her. She sucked hard, moaning around his cock, and catching his gaze again.

Her name was a twisted shout as his hips thrust forward. His face contorted so deliciously as his seed hit the back of her throat. She swallowed, pulling back to clean him as he continued to come in short spurts. She let her tongue flatten against him, slowly coaxing him down as he panted heavily. Her pupils were blown wide, heavy with lust as she watched him, marveling at the fact that she had done this to him. Her, Emma, had made this man lose control, had tasted him on her tongue _first_. Never in her life had she felt this close to orgasm without a single touch to herself.

Still, she sighed as she released him, sorry not to have managed her goal. "I want all of you in my mouth next time," she vowed, licking her lips.

He was dazed, not comprehending what she said at first. Finally, he gripped her shoulders and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her deeply as his arms coiled around her waist. "So, there's a next time, this time?" The words would have been a tease, had it not been for the breathless way they escaped.

She nodded, ignoring the ache as her wall chipped down. "Guess so."

He grinned, his hands brushing through the strands of her hair. His eyes were shining, bright, and she didn't _really_ want to look because it said too much. But then he sucked on her bottom lip, nipping lightly, and her focus returned. "Damn, Emma … I – thank you," he murmured against her lips.

His hand trailed down her side before winding around to catch her clit. Her hips rolled into his touch, beyond ready for her climax again. "Repayment," she answered in a gasp just as he entered her with three fingers, thrusting hard and fast into her. "Yes, God, please, Graham!"

She got there frighteningly quick, and she knew half of it must have been from the intoxicating act of swallowing him, that control she couldn't help but crave. He pressed kisses into her collarbone as she came down, her knees uncomfortably pressed inward by the arm rests. She panted into the crook of his neck, shaken from her two orgasms and his, not even having the energy to adjust them so she could relieve the cramping pain of the strange position.

"Two minutes, then you're back on that desk," he growled deeply.

She laughed, breathlessly and low, into the hollow of his throat. "Mm, maybe you should be the one lying back, though," she countered. She scraped her teeth up his neck. "I want to ride you next."

A pleased sound rumbled in his chest, but he twisted to breathe into her ear. "But I want to taste you first."

Maybe she'd be willing to let him win, just this once.


End file.
